


Beautiful Mind

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Control, Dark Magic, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Magic Revealed, helpless merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: “You think I’d take your mind?” The antagonist smiled. “You have a beautiful mind.” They trailed their finger down the other’s forehead, and tapped their nose. “I like watching it writhe when you do whatever I ask anyway.”  “I swear, I’ll kill you.”  “I swear, you’ll try.-Author unknown





	Beautiful Mind

His knees hit the ground hard enough to rattle his bones. He had lost. He was powerless to stop them now. 

He should have known that it wouldn’t have been so easy, he had grown over confident. In the end it had been his overconfidence in his abilities and the power of prophecy that had been his downfall. They had been his downfall and now there would be no one to save him and as a result, no one to save his king.

A gentle caress brought him back to the present. They stood before him matching grins of victory on their faces as they studied their prize with bright eyes.

“Merlin, who would have thought, that it would be that was to be my downfall. Oh, but how the mighty have fallen.” She said voice as sharp as glass.

“Cut the theatrics, Morgana. What do you want?” he snarled.

“My, my someone is mighty impatient aren’t they?” Morgana continued, “Do you think we should let him in on what we have planned, sister?”

“You may as well. Soon he will be yours; body, magic and all.” Morgause smiled back.

“So that’s what you have planned? You’re going to take my mind in hopes of controlling my magic?” Real far was pumping through him with the thought of being a mindless puppet doing Morgana’s bidding. 

“You think I’d take your mind?” She smiled as she circled him. You have a beautiful mind, Merlin.” She trailed her finger down his forehead, and tapped his nose. “I like watching it writhe when you do whatever I ask anyway.”

“I swear, I’ll kill you.” The terrified warlock snarled.

“I swear, you’ll try.” Morgana smirked. “Just wait till I have you tearing apart the knight you call friends, before I command you to kill the imposter king nice and slow. I can just imagine the way the spark and defiance will leave your eyes as he draws his last breath by your hand. I’ll have you thank me for it too, for giving you the privilege of slaughtering him and helping me ascend to my rightful place as Queen of Camelot. Oh what a beautiful image indeed.” Morgana cackled. “Any last words Merlin? No, then let’s begin” 

Morgause stepped forward and placed her hands on either side of the warlocks head, keeping her grip firm as he tried to dislodge them as she began to chant.

Pain. His head exploded with a fiery pain as the witches continued their chant. His magic tried to jump to his aid, but only succeeded in intensifying the pain as the suppressant collar was activated. His last thought as consciousness left him was ‘Forgive me Arthur’.


End file.
